Finding Our Way Back
by nicolebaka
Summary: 4Shot maybe more. 5x22. After 4 months of the death of the love of her life, Elena still can't see any light at the end of the tunnel. But maybe there's hope after all. S6 Might turn M Rated
1. No Light

**Author's note: Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfiction in English and as you may have guessed this is not my mother language so don't be too hard on me. Anyway I would like to know what you think and if it's worth continuation. :)**  
><strong>The song I listened to while writing: Saturn by Sleeping At Last ( watch?v=h3lWwMHFhnA)<br>**

* * *

><p>Grief<p>

It's a simple five lettered word but contains so much pain as an emotion that can simply shatter your world into millions of pieces. You would think it wouldn't affect me after all the death I've had to watch, after all the loss I've had to endure in my life. But no. It hit me with a newfound force, like I've never experienced it in my life, like this was the first time I had to go through someone's loss.

But this was a different kind of grief. While the death of all of my relatives crushed me, brought me to places I never thought I would be, I always saw some light at the end of the tunnel, though my tears seemed would never stop. I always knew that I could survive and someday maybe move on and live my life as normally as I can without them. But now still, after four months, all I can see is darkness, like some invisible force sucked the light out of me... Of my body, of my mind, of my heart. And that force called grief. With large capital letters. Strange thing is that after that night in the cript, I never shed any tears. You know what they say. Silent grief is the strongest form of mourning, you don't want to show the world how much you've lost. And I know, I just know that there is no going back. Not from this.

Everyone expects me and wants me to just move on. They say it's not healthy. I always have to laugh at that. There is no such thing as unhealthy for a vampire... Except for wooden stakes and vervain. But they don't understand, they can't understand. How could they? I barely even understand the connection between him and me. It is one of a kind. This type of bond, this sort of connection is only for the lucky people and I feel privileged to be in possession of it.

But how could I move on whitout a life? How could I live without my heart? How could I be without a soul? He took it all with him. And I don't even want them back if it is him who has them.

I try everyday pretending that I'm getting okay, for them, but I know I couldn't have fooled anyone with the way I did it. I mean there isn't a single person on this world who could have behaved as if they still had purpose in life. Because that's how I feel. Purposeless.

He was the one who taught me how to live. And not just as a vampire, but also as a human. No matter how bad or gloomy I felt, he was always the one who was able to make me smile. He was the one who was there by my side every step of the way, in good and in bad. Mostly bad. He was the one who never gave upon me when everyone else did when I turned. He was the one who I first saw a future with. He was the one who I fell passionatly, infinitely and irrevocably in love with. He was the one. With big capital letters.

I know that I could just simply end my sufferings with turning my emotions off. Some maybe wonder why I haven't done it already. The explanation is simple, really. If I turn off my emotions, it means I turn off my love for him too. And just the thought that I won't love him anymore fills me with the feeling as if somebody grasped my heart with an icy hand. Loving him worth every pain, every second in misery. It is the only thing that keeps me going nowadays.

Why oh why must I be the one who loses her other half? What have I ever done to deserve such punishment? Deep down I know. I took him for granted and that was my biggest mistake. I always thought that he would never leave me, that he woud be there by my side. He promised it. Just as he promised he would make it back to me. I never thought for one second that the person who I relied on the most would just disappear from my life one day. It should be the 8th deadly sin. Taking a loved one for granted.

I never got to say properly goodbye to him. In the cript I know he was there and probably said something to me but even if I was able to hear him I know that my earsplitting grief wouldn't have let me hear a word he said. But I felt him. On my hair, on my cheek, on my hand. If I could've stopped my momentary breakdown, I would've said so many things to him. How much I love him, in how many aspects he changed my life, and that he is the most amazing man I've ever met on this earth. I could go on and on forever, but I know words couldn't describe the way I feel about him, how much he means to me.

There is going to be a hole in my heart for the rest of eternity that only he can fill, and until I meet him again I'm just the shell of a person I used to be around him. Even if there is no hope that he will return to me permanently I would just want a few minutes to thank him for giving me everything I ever wanted. A love that consumed me, passion, adventure... There's nothing more that I could've asked for... Except for it to last forever.


	2. Glimmer Of Hope

**Chapter 2: Glimmer Of Hope**

5 months. 5 fucking excruciating months without him. Almost half a year and I still feel the pain like it was yesterday. Like it was just mere hours ago that I stood in that cript, where I felt him for the last time but couldn't see him. That night would be forever engraved in my mind. My life's most terrible night.

Due to the no-magic spell on Mystic Falls, I went back to Whitmore College where I've chosen pre-medicine as my major. When I first thought of my future as a child, I've always imagined myself as a writer or journalist. I've never thought about being a doctor, especially after I turned into a vampire. But I couldn't help thinking about all the people I've lost and what feelings that caused me. I want to be able to prevent people from experiencing something like that. Feeling that grief that I've felt... and still feel. And there is one more plus side to this: I get to work at the clinic at Whitmore Medical Center. In this way I have access to blood bags for me, Alaric and Caroline as well.

I distanced myself from everyone. At least I tried to. They always found me though. I just couldn't look them in the eye without feeling their pity. I hate pity. Just like he did. And Caroline was the worst of them. She never did like him, of course she wouldn't understand what I'm going through. She always manages to piss me off with her 'you should move on' speeches. I can't and I won't. She just needs to take the situation. Matt calls some times though he is busy protecting the town. He joined the community protection militia just in case Caroline is able to find a way to reverse the anti-magic spell around the town. I haven't heard much from Jeremy. It's strange considering he is my brother, but he lost just as much as I did. Maybe only we can fully understand each other. Alaric I can bond with on some level. He knew the elder Salvatore, they were best friends and when I feel like being alone (which is nearly every time) he lets me be. He doesn't question, he knows I need this, though I see the concern in his eyes.

I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel so hopeless. Sometimes I just want to scream till no noise can came out of my throat. How can someone be that important that without them I feel like nothing? I'm just a body with a still functioning brain. I'm a fucking walking dead. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. I just wish I could have all the bad stuff back - the constant fighting, the pain of loving each other, the bad things we do for each other - so that I could have the good.

All the memories that randomly came rushing back can as much as be blessings and your worst enemies. When they hit you, you smile that silly smile of yours when something good or funny pops into your head from the past, then you remember that the person in the center of your memory is gone and is never coming back, and you just fall apart all over again. That is what happens to me all the time. I remember it all. Our summer together, that wonderful time when our only concern was if Jeremy will be able to hear our bedtime activities from the other side of the boarding house. Though it was more my concern. We had our silly arguments as well as every couple but they only made our realtionship stronger.

_It was a seemingly quite evening at the Salvatore boarding house. The sun just set, but it was still warm outside due to June's heat. It wasn't completely dark, though the parlour was beautifully illuminated by the fireplace. The only thing that disturbed this idyll was the sound of footsteps and loud speech coming from the staircase. An annoyed Jeremy trotted down the stairs, followed by a determined Elena and a sighing Damon._

_"Jeremy you can't just go out whenever you want. You have to talk to me first. What if something happens?" ever since they discovered Jeremy was permanently brought back from the dead, Elena managed to take the word 'overprotective' to a whole new level._

_"What would happen, Elena? I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself," Jeremy said exasperatedly. It seemed like they have this conversation over and over again. For the last week Jeremy could barely leave the house, it looked like Elena was watching his every move. First he let her, thought it might give her some comfort and leave her overprotective side sooner or later, but as the days went by, Jeremy got tired of it. He loved his sister, no dubt, but he needed some outside connections too. It's been ages since he got to breath fresh air, not to mention that with two vampires in the house, he barely was able to speak with Bonnie._

_"I know you are not a kid anymore, Jer but would it hurt you if you say some words to me before you go out? Like 'Hey, Elena I'm meeting up with someone , don't worry if you don't find me home'! And besides we still haven't figured out what the hell will we tell the people about your resurrection. What if someone we know sees you?" Elena said in an angry tone, though there was some desperation in it too._

_"Elena-" Now Damon decided was the good time to interject, but Elena ingored him._

_"But there's nobody to meet. Matt is with Rebekah God knows where and I know that Tyler is off to somewhere too and you can talk to Bonnie over the phone here just as fine, so why would you want to go out at all, especially at nights. You have everything here, there's no need to put your life at risk-_

_Damon had had enough. He saw that Elena's cheeks were slightly red from the anger, and if he doesn't put an end to this, he will have to be the one who cleans the Elena pieces off from the rugs and walls. _

_He stood before Elena and gently grabbed her shoulders._

_"Elena, listen. Look at me. Jeremy will be fine, there's no need for you to worry. Just let him leave the house for a few ours. Everything will be alright," tried Damon in a soothing voice, but Elena was stubborn. He both loved and hated this about her._

_"No, Damon you don't understand. I just got him back. I can't lose him again," Elena tried to free herself from Damon's hold but it was no use. He was stronger than her. _

_"You won't lose him Elena, why would you? The veil is up, Silas is gone... There's nothing that means danger to him-"_

_"There's always a danger in Mystic Falls, you can't know that. What if a vengeful vampire comes into town or some of Klaus' hybrid that we didn't manage to kill finds Jeremy and kills him?" Elena tried everything to keep her brother at the borading house. She couldn't help the feeling that something bad is about to happen. _

_While the couple were arguing, Jeremy managed to sneak out without the two vampires noticing. He learned in the hard way what followed their fights. He decided to crash at Tyler's and later that night he would send a message to Elena to let her know he was still breathing._

_Damon tried the easy way, now he knew he has to make Elena see her mistake._

_"This is ridiculous and you know it. Why would some vampire kill exactly Jeremy? I mean, one with a bad taste I understand..." Damon knew he was on dangerous grounds, but he was actually started feeling sorry for the kid for being watched 24/7._

_Elena threw Damon's hands off of her and walked further into the parlour with an angry puff. Damon was beside her in an instant._

_"Elena, he has hunter skills which means he is faster and stronger than an average human. Cut him some slack, you're smothering that poor kid with your non-stop worrying-" It seemd like the worst thing to be said, because Elena turned to him with such speed that Damon almost felt dizzy. Her eyes burned with such intensity, that it would've turned a stone into ash. Damon knew it wasn't a good sign._

_"Smothering him? So you say my actions suffocating him? Do I suffocate you too?" said Elena nearly shouting, her voice held a venomous tone._

_"Elena, that's not-"_

_Elena turned around the room, looking in every direction and realized, Jeremy left. She felt the anger resufracing with a newfound force._

_"Jeremy's not here. This is your fault! He sneaked out while you were distracting me!"_

_Damon gaped at her._

_"My fault? You are the one who's acting like a totally crazy person right now, Elena,"_

_"I'm sorry if I'm acting like a sister who just got her brother back from the dead and don't want to go thorugh the pain of losing him again! It's not like you know much about brotherhood. You've never showed Stefan you cared about him. At least Jeremy knows I love him," Elena instantly regretted the words as they left her mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw Damon's face harden slightly._

_"I see we're back to where I'm the bad brother again," Damon said with a sarcastic smile that didn't reach his eyes. _

_"No, Damon I didn't mean-" Elena knew she went too far. She shouldn't have brought up the bond between the brothers. It was a completely different story and situation._

_"I know, Elena. I get it" Damon said with narrowed eyes. He knew what Elena said was in the heat of the moment, but it still stung. He cared about his little brother. A lot. He just didn't like to show it. He thought Elena knew that._

_"Damon, please I-" tried Elena again, but Damon interrupted her in a calm voice._

_"i'll be in our room if you need something." with that, Damon turned around and went up the stairs, leaving a stunned and ashamed Elena behind._

_She knew she hurt him. She just wanted to make him understand why was it necessary to keep Jeremy close. As soon as she stepped out of her anger filled bubble she realized what a major pain in the ass she had been for the last week. This fight was the wake up call. She knew she can't keep Jeremy locked in here forever, afraid that something might happen to him. Damon was such a wonderful boyfriend to her ever since they got back together after graduation. He always supported her and now she managed to hurt him with those untrue words. Of course he is a good brother, she knew that all too well. But now she has to give him and them some time to cool off, then she will go upstairs and show him just how sorry she was and how much he means to her._

Now I would gladly sacrifice anything just to go back to that time. Just to hold him one more time, kiss him, feel him. But the universe plays a cruel game with me. And I can't win. Not now. Not ever.

Suddenly my phone started to vibrate beside me.

It must be Caroline, checking up on me, as usual. I ignored it.

But a few moments later it ringed again. I saw the caller ID and couldn't help but feel anticipation. It read _Stefan. _I picked up.

"Elena? I think I found something..."

Just a few words, but now that few words meant the world to me. They gave me hope I thought I would never feel in my life again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That flashback will have a continuation in the next chapter ;) Also I'd ike to thank you for the reviews and follows and favs, I hope I can read more thoughts about my story :)**

**Guest 1: I cried too while writing it :( but this was kind of my intention with the first chapter**

**firelightkiss: Thank you! I was kind of worried I couldn't quite grasp how deep Elena is feeling now, but it seems I succeded :) And I plan on writing a happy ending. A hate those stories w/o it. They feel kind of wrong. **

**Guest 2: Thanks :)**

**delena05: I'm glad you liked it and I hope I managed to represent Elena the same in this chapter as in the show :)**


	3. Absent Presence

**Chapter 3.: Absent Presence**

_"Elena? I think I found something..."_

After the night I lost everything I never thought I would ever feel something that resemble happiness.

Stefan called to inform me that he may have found someone powerful who can help bring back him and Bonnie to life. I know I shouldn't raise my hopes up in case this someone fails to resurrect my love and my best friend from the dead but I just can't help it. I have to let myself feel the hope, the anticipation that this might work, because if I think about a life, an eternity without him and the misery and pain that that brings for one more second I'll go insane. I have to be able to feel something positive because I think I'll might just shut everything off. And it didn't end well the last time.

There was a time when I swear I reached my breaking point. It was two months after I lost him that I couldn't bear it anymore. Everything reminded me of him and I wasn't even allowed to enter Mystic Falls for that to happen. Imagine what would've happened if I'd set foot in my home town. So between desperate pleas and hysterical sobs I managed to tell Alaric what had been swirling around my mind for weeks. I wanted Ric to make me forget our time together, that I ever loved him, that he was the most amazing man i've ever met.

Alaric then compelled me to calm down and think about if I really wanted this. Thank God he did. I wouldn't have come to the conclusion that if I erase all the good things he's done and my love for him from my mind then what will I have left? Only hatred for him and that was something I couldn't allow myself to feel for him. Not after everything. I wouldn't have just lost our memories but a part of myself too. Because he was the one who defined me. I am who I am today because of him. I only ever enjoyed being a vampire because he taught me how to embrace this version of me. And of course because of the promise of a love that could last forever. And I felt that with him. But now that is gone too.

I knew I had to collect myself not just for the others but for me too. So I clung to the only thing that was left in my life: the tiny ray of hope that someday I can look into his sky blue eyes and feel his skin under my touch again.

In the first few weeks the memories attacked me like the plague. Every second I spent with him flashed before my eyes. I thought that kind of thing only happens with the one that dies, not with the one who gets to live without that somebody. I tried to will my mind to stop before any happy fragment of memory could inundate my vision with more or less success. I tried to focus on the anger-filled, not so blissful minutes we spent together.

But now that I might be able to create more memories with him in the future, I let my thoughts wander to the happier parts of our time together again. To the memories which I kept safely locked in the back of my mind.

So as every couple we've had our fair share of brawls too. But what is the best part of fighting with each other? Always the make up...

_After Damon left Elena in the parlour, she made her way to the couch and decided to give themselves time to cool off. She knew her comment to Damon about the relationship between him and Stefan was a low blow and she was determined to make it up to him. She was aware how much Damon loved his brother, he proved it time and time again even if it was only her that could see it._

_She wringed her hand in nervousness when her phone buzzed._

**_I'm still breathing. Crashing at Tyler's for the night. See u 2morrow. - J_**

_Elena exhaled a sigh of relief. At least Jeremy was alright. Now she had to make sure that her relationship with the wonderful man upstaris was alright too._

_She stood up from the couch and made her way towards the staircase that led to their bedroom. She could hear him breathing on their bed, the sheets rustling underneath him._

_But before she stepped on the bottom step, she changed her mind and went to the drink cabinet and filled two glasses with Damon's favorite alcoholic beverage. Bourbon. It's funny how she's gotten to like this type of drink. It's the influence of Damon. She rememberd how she hated the taste of it when she was human. It always burned her throat even when he suggested to drink with small gulps and without taking a breath. But now that she's a vampire, she'd gotten used its essence. She always thought Damon drinks it because he is somehow addicted to it. Like an alcoholic. But that wasn't the case. She understands it now. It takes the edge off of being a vampire, if you're angry, it can help you calm down. And it can also help with the bloodlust. The cravings are still there but not so strongly._

_So with the two glasses filled with the amber liquid, she made her way towards their door, softly knocking on it when she was front of it. She felt so stupid doing that now. After they oficially got together, this room became their second home. They spent every night here, and even sometimes whole days. It wasn't just Damon's room. It was their room._

_When she heard him say 'Come in' she felt even more strange. It was like they'd jumped back a year. When she was still in love with Stefan and Damon's room was still a bit foreign area to her. How many things have changed since then..._

_She stepped into the room and noticed him lying on their king sized bed with a book in his hands. His one knee was pulled up beside the other and even when she was inside the room he didn't look up at her. He kept on pretending to read._

_"Damon?" she attempted, walking closer to the bed until she stood before him. "Peace offering?" she smiled and handed him one of the glasses filled with bourbon. He then looked up from his book with stony eyes, first at her then at the offered glass. He took the drink from her and glanced back at her chocolate brown orbs. She watched him intently, didn't know what to expect, then he rolled his eyes and gave her an indulgent smile._

_"Don't look so afraid. I won't bite you..." he then raised his eyebrow. "...hard,"_

_She giggled and sat beside him, but then sobered up. She knew he forgave her but it wasn't that easy. At least in her head._

_"I'm sorry. I know I must have been a pain in the ass for the last week. I'm just worried. You know that since everything started, we didn't have a single day without something bad happening. And I just got back Jeremy..." explained Elena, knowing that Damon would understand her fears._

_"I know Elena. But you have to start living in the now. You can't worry for the future all the time. You will miss all the good things in the present," said Damon with a suggestive smile. He also did his eye thing that Elena loved._

_"Like what?" asked Elena with pretended innocence._

_"Like spending a passionate,orgasm-filled night with me." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We barely got enough alone time since Judgy resurrected that punk from the dead. Take advantage of the situation that you finally managed to piss Little Gilbert off enough to took off at night,"_

_"Hey! Need I remind you that you were the one who offered him to move in here? Not that I'm complaining but you shouldn't be too!" said Elena with fake seriousness, playfully hitting Damon's arm._

_"I know I offered and I curse myself for that ever since. But I did it for you." he added the last part with a smile, softly touching Elena's face. She melted into his touch._

_"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" she said with a hopeful smile._

_"You know I can't stay mad at you for more than 10 minutes. And besides how could I resist you when you bring me a drink?" she gave him a pointed look, then took his glass from his hand and set it on the bedside table along with hers. She straddled his hips and put her hands on his chest and looked at him seriously._

_"But really. I'm sorry for what I've said earlier. You know I didn't mean it. Your relationship with Stefan is completely different. I know how much you care about him," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, you care about him so you can stop pretending. It was in the heat of the moment and I just wanted to-"_

_He placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer until their noses almost touched. " Elena, you know that thing you do where you open your mouth and sounds come out?"_

_She looked at him slightly confused. " You mean talking?"_

_He smirked at her and nodded. " Yeah that. Stop it,"_

_He then kissed her hungrily, moving his hands down to her hips. She met his kiss just as eagerly, moving her hands to the first button of his black shirt. But before she could start to undo them, he suddenly flipped her onto her back and attacked her neck with soft but passionate kisses._

_Being worshipped by him was something she never felt before. Not with Stefan and definitely not with Matt. This man could take her to cloud nine every goddamn second of everyday. There's nothing better than being with him. And not just physically. He could make her smile just by walking into a room. She knew any moment by his side should be cherished, forever engraved in her mind..._

A smiled back at the memory with nostalgia. Every fight we've had ended with us in bed. I wonder how many times did we succeded in scaring Jeremy to death with our make up activities.

I have some of his clothes and pictures of us in my dorm room just to torture myself from time to time. Every night I hold his shirt to my chest, inhaling his unmistakeable scent that brings me comfort and pain at the same time. I usually fell asleep like that, tightly hugging the fabric to me and with closed eyes, half asleep I can almost imagine that he is there next to me. Of course the mornings are the worst.

But now that there's a chance that I get to see him again, going through the stuffs that hold our memories isn't that hard anymore. I don't feel the pain that used to shred my insides apart, instead I feel elation for the first time in 5 months. Seeing the pictures that represent our happiest times together, my mind whirls back the memories that they hold. As my hands came to a halt on the sequence of photos we did in a beautiful summer day, I couldn't help but reminisce about how I got the great Damon Salvatore to sit in a photo booth with his girlfriend...

_She didn't even know how she managed to drag him to Mystic Falls' only hypermarket. It's not like he hasn't been in there, especially now that there's a human living in the borading house, but he always went alone and he made it back 10 minutes later. But going with your girlfriend? To a store where there's clothes? Isn't that every men's nightmare? How the hell did she convinced him to come with her? It must be the promise she made him for the night. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd go shopping clothes for Jeremy with Damon Salvatore._

_But they were here, picking out different kinds of clothes for her brother and he didn't even said a single sarcastic word so far. Something must be up. There's no other explanation._

_She glanced at him with cautious eyes from time to time, hoping she would catch an eyeroll or anything that's typical for him to do in situations like this. Damon on the other hand, noticed what she was doing._

_"Okay, spill," at that Elena looked at him innocently. "I know that look, baby, you're just itching to put a question,"_

_She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened again. "I- You just seem strangely...calm" said Elena puzzled._

_Damon raised his eyebrow then smirked. "I may look calm, but in my head I've killed you about a dozen times for draging me here buying clothes for that punk you call your brother. You know I have a reputation to uphold. I'm the-"_

_"The big, bad vampire, yeah we know," interrupted him Elena with a sigh. "Then why did you come?" she asked with narrowed eyes and a curious tone._

_"Well I couldn't give your promise a miss now, could I?" he smirked then did his eye thing she both hated and loved. But she could see that wasn't the case. The promise has nothing to do with why he decied to come with her. He's hiding behind his cocky smile when he didn't want to show his emotinal, vulnerable side. She was determined to find out the reason._

_"Now the real reason?" she asked and watched as his smile vanished, and a flabbergasted expression took its place. "Is this about my comment the last week?" she asked slightly dazedly._

_"What comment?" he asked with knitted eyebrows and pretended ignorance. He didn't want to admit to her that he was here because he thought she was not as happy as him with how their relationship works. He earlier words from that week stuck in his mind._

_He sighed._

_"You said we shouldn't spent all days in our bedroom, that it's not healthy. You wanted to do normal coupley things like most humans so this is me doing normal coupley things with you. I thought you would be happy," he said with a slight edge to his tone. He wasn't mad at her he was just frustrated. Frustrated because he was perfectly fine spending all days with her under the sheets without a care to the outside world. Now that Little Gilbert spends almost every night and sometimes all days at Wolf boy's resident, he finally had Elena for himself without interruption. But maybe she's getting sick of him. Could that be?_

_Elena on the other hand felt completely stunned. She only mentioned they should at least check what's going on outside their happy bubble. Caroline constantly calls her to go shopping with her or just hang out at the Grill. There was one time when she felt slightly guilty for refusing her 100th attempt at trying to invite her to a girly afternoon. When Elena mentioned if she could bring Damon with herself Caroline gave up. But Elena didn't want to spend even a second without him. They only have this few months before she moves in with Caroline at Withmore College's dormitory. And there would only be the phone calls and the weekend visits. Why did she agree to go to college?_

_But she never thought he would take her comment this seriously. Is he still insecure about her feelings? That would be it?_

_She watched him closely and noticed the slight vulnerability in his ocean blue eyes even though he tried to hide it. She pursed her lips and stepped closer to him until she was right in front of him. She took his face in her hands and he watched her with slightly narrowed eyes._

_"You are adorable, you know that?" she said with a smile and he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And you're and idiot too. But I'm rather partial to idiots. It's why I love you."_

_She kissed him soundly on the lips and he smiled into it, encircling his arms around her waist. The kiss was short but rich in emotions._

_30 minutes later they were walking towards the exit with newly bought clothes for Jeremy, when Elena suddenly came to a halt beside Damon. She turned her body towards her boyfriend and looked at him with a playful smile. He narrowed his eyes at first then groaned._

_"Oh no. I know that look too. It says I-have-an-idea-and-you-will-go-through-it-because-I-always-get-what-I-want. So what is it?"_

_But she didn't answer just continued to look at him cheerfully. He narrowed his eyes at her even further then looked behind her and noticed. Oh no._

_"No, no, no, no, absolutely not! There's no way I'm going to sit into that thing. We've done this whole cople thing and now we're going home and you're going to keep your promise." he said heavily protesting. He needed a drink._

_"But Damon. Please, what's wrong with this? Besides you said you wanted to make me happy. And this is what I want," Elena took his arm and started to drag him towards the photo booth. She knew he could've easily hold her back if he wanted to, but something told her that he maybe wanted to do this with her. She just needed to break his resolve. "I've never done this with anybody else. You would be the first one. Doesn't it sound appealing?" she smirked when he rolled his eyes._

_They now stood right in front of the machine and Elena looked up at him with a pouty face. She knew damn well he couldn't resist her for long. Little minx._

_He sighed in defeat._

_"You'll be the death of me, Elena."_

_"Aww, but if you die who's going to keep me out of trouble?" she smirked at him, knowing she won the battle. He just rolled his eyes again. Aren't his eyes sore from doing that so often?_

_"Okay, let's do this. But I warn you, if you say this to anyone..." he said in his most serious tone. He couldn't get to finish his threat because Elena hugged him with such force, if he wasn't a vampire he would've fallen back from the impact._

_"I won't," promised Elena and shoved him inside the machine gently._

I remember he suggested we do pictures with our vampire faces, that it would be cool, but I shushed him down not knowing if anyone watching what's going on inside this machines. And he even suggested a few more things that making me blush ever since. I think he enjoyed it more then I did. But this is one of my most cherised memories.

Suddenly someone knocked at my dorm room. Who the hell could that be? Caroline is currently off with Alaric, trying to somehow break the invisible no-magic barrier around my home town. Then a thought made its way into my mind. Could it be?

I answered the door and there stood Stefan with probably the only person that could give my future back.

"Elena," greeted Stefan, who I haven't seen for months. I know how hard it must be for him too. He lost his only relative, the one person who he'd known for the longest.

"Stefan" I smiled back, though I was more happy to see the other person standing next to him. It seems strange considering I don't even know her name.

"Let me introduce you to Sophia Blake. Sophia, this is Elena Gilbert," the girl extended her hand with a smile and I took it, knowing that that hand would bring the love of my life back to me once and for all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As I promised I gave you the second part of that flashback from the previous chapter and I presented all of you with another memory! Yay! How did you like it? Let me know! :)**_

_**Also I can't stop fangirling about that scene at the end of 6x05. That was the most beautiful I've ever seen in television. My Defan heart just exploded with happy tears :') I know I'm not alone in this.**_

_**So who's ready to know this Sophie girl? Any prediction about her? Also I must say I don't plan on making the whole resurrection plan a monumental thing. So there will be only 1 or 2 chapters left, and I want to concentrate on Elena's and Damon' feelings when he gets back and of course on their reunion. So don't expect big plot twist :) just the usual fluffy, angsty, steamy Delena ;)**_

_**And don't forget to review! :)**_


End file.
